A machine tool capable of shortening the length of spindle direction (longitudinal direction) of a first saddle, a second saddle and a column as well as speeding up the longitudinal feed of a spindle head, wherein the column is fixedly on a bed, the first saddle is movably guided by the column in vertical direction, the second saddle is movably guided by the first saddle in lateral direction, and the spindle head is movably guided by the second saddle in longitudinal direction, has been known (See Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 365529 of 1992, for example).
In this machine tool, when the first saddle and the second saddle are moved in vertical and lateral direction or when the spindle head is moved in longitudinal direction, the second saddle is hard to attempt the position stability. Unless the second saddle has sufficient position stability, there occurs the problem that a spindle vibrates and working can not be carried out high-accurately.
The present invention aims to provide a machine tool that can settle the problem.